Peter Public Park
by contestshippingurl4eva
Summary: May is crying on a bench late at night after a break up with Ash... when her green haired rival comes to comfort her, what will happen? Major Fluff! Rated M... Ikarishipping later... mention of pokeshipping


"I'm fine." A brunette replied with glassy eyes and a small smile. A raven haired boy stared at her with concern and sympathy.

"Are you sure, May?" The raven haired boy asked with concern clear in his voice. The brunette known as May, smiled and turned to face a red head.

"May... I'm so sorry." The red head said quietly. "I can't believe I did this to you." The red head continued as her eyes waterd. May hugged the girl.

"Misty, you're my best friend, and even though I liked Ash, you two are meant to be." May replied to Misty. The raven haired boy known as Ash, looked between the two.

"I'm glad we're still friends!" Ash exclaimed randomly. Misty giggled at her recent boyfriend. May rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." May said quietly. Ash and Misty turned to her.

"Okay." Misty replied slowly as she looked at the time. It was already dark out, but the moon was full. "Don't be out to long." Misty called as the brunette jogged out the door of the Pokemon Center.

May walked for an hour until she reached a small park. She found a small bench and sat on it. May looked at the ground for a few seconds before bursting into tears.

_'Why? What exactly does she have that I don't? I love him just as much!'_ May thought as she cried harder remembering two hours ago when Ash broke up with her to be with Misty. May continued crying, until she had calm down a little. Though she was more calm, she still continued crying.

"Hey, bro." A tall man with emerald hair called to his younger brother. The younger brother looked up at him. He had emerald hair and emerald eyes to match.

"What?" The boy replied flatly. The older male pointed to the girl on the bench.

"Isn't that your rival, May?" The boy asked. The emerald boy shifted his gaze towards the girl. "Go cheer her up. She's crying!" The boy continued. The younger one rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He huffed. The older boy smirked and went in the oposite direction.

"Don't rape her!" The older boy shouted. The younger one's eyes widen.

"What! No! What the fuck?" He shouted after the boy who was long gone.

"May a crybaby? Never would have guess." A sarcastic voice came behind her. May turned around to see her long-time rival, Drew. He wore a navy blue jacket instead of his usual purple. May wiped her tears and turned away from Drew.

"Shut up, Drew! I'm not in the mood," May repiled harshly as she wiped her last tear away. Drew walked over and sat next to May.

"Jeez May. It's 11:00! Might as well have a huge sign saying, 'Rape me'!" Drew scolded. May's eyes widen.

"Whatever!" May replied quietly. "What are you even doing here?" May asked suspiciouly. Drew smirked.

"I got a part-time job patroling the parks and pokemon centers while I travel." Drew replied. May rolled her eyes and turned ger gaze to the ground. Drew's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a small frown.

"You're crying 'cause of Ash, right?" Drew asked flatly. May nodded slowly not looking at him.

"He broke up with me, to be with Misty." May replied sadly. She finally turned to see Drew facing her with a smirk. Drew wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

"Maybe if you took off those biker shorts to show off that skirt of yours, he'd want you back." Drew whispered seducticly. May's eyes widen and pulled away enough from Drew to slap him softly.

"What was that for?" Drew asked annoyed. May stood up and turned to Drew.

:Pervert!" May yelled. Drew frowned. May was about to walk away when she turned with a small smirk of her own.

"Huh?" Drew said soflty to himself. May sat on top of him with one leg on either side of Drew. She leaned in close to him.

"But you're _my_ pervert." May whispered. Drew smirked and wrapped his arms around May's waist. He pulled her closer and pressed her against his own body. May blushed as she felt his mucles. She wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent them from getting crushed against Drew's body.

"Well, if I'm a pervert..." Drew began as he moved his hands under her skirt. "I'm about to do something you'll never forget." Drew whispered as May felt a shiver run down her back. She didn't know if it was from pleasure or fear. Drew had his hand to her waist and was tracing the top of May's biker shorts.

"Drew..." May whisperd as she felt Drew pull down her biker shorts slowly. The biiker shorts were half-way off when Drew stopped and put his hands up again. May felt his cold hand trace against her silk underwear. Drew slowly moved his hand back down to finish removing her shorts. Drew slid them lower then shifted May so her legs were together and he could remove the shorts completly. Drew traced different patterns on the back of May's underwear before taking his poke dex and snapping a quick picture before May noticed. Drew slid his hands under her shirt and reached her bra. He un-hooked it and turned his attention to May's face.

"While I continue, let me keep you entertained." Drew smirked evilly. Before May could react, Drew crashed his lips with hers. May moaned softly as Drew licked her lips begging for entrance. May allowed it as their tounges wrestled. Drew unbuttoned May's blouse and threw it off. May felt colder as the wind hit against her warm body. Drew and May finally parted to breathe. Drew pulled away and examined May.

"What?" May asked quietly. Drew smirked as he realized her bra almost fell off.

"Now that's how you get a guy's attention." Drew said pulling May in. May grabbed her bra and held it up to keep it from falling. Drew removed her arms from her chest and his eyes widen as he got a full view of May's chest.

"Drew!" May shouted as she saw her bra fall. Drew rubbed his hand between her inner thighs and kept his smirk on.

"Damn, May. Where have you been hiding these?" Drew said as he took off his jacket and put it on May. He threw off his black shirt and ot landed in the small pile of May's clothes. May blushed and wrapped the jacket around her upper body tighter.

"Perv!" May shouted. Drew flipped his hair.

"We've already established that." Drew replied as he pulled her in for another kiss. May closed her eyes waiting for the warm feeling of his lips against hers. Before that could happen, a voice came from behind both of them.

"Drew! You did rape May!" A scolding voice shouted. Drew groaned and shoved May off lightly. May blushed as she buttoned up Drew's shirt. She picked up her clothes and threw Drew his shirt.

"So?" Drew asked the older boy with emerald hair. The boy frowned at him.

"As your older brother, I'm punishing you!" Drew's brother said. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Who are you, David? Or Sailor Moon?" Drew asked irritated. David frowned and turned to May.

"Are you okay?" David asked. May nodded.

"Yeah! All better!" May replied. Drew smirked and May blushed and walked towards the Pokemon center. It was one a.m. already. Misty would be furious. Drew began walking in the opposite direction when his brother turned to him.

"Where are you going? You still raped an innocent girl! Get back here!" David called. Drew smirked and stopped breifly to reply.

"So? We liked it." Drew smirked and went back to the hotel he rented since he was patroling the town's park.

The next day May woke up to the harsh light. She felt her face heat up as she remembered yesterday. May also titled her head to veiw the time.

"10am. Misty must have gotten the note." May thought aloud. She remebered seeing Misty asleep in Ash's arms when she got back from the pokecenter. She wrote Misty a note saying she was hungry and found a diner opened late. May decided not to tell her the part of Drew 'raping' her. May heard a knock at the door and quickly put on her bra.

"Be right there!" May shouted as she clumisly put her biker shorts on. May ran to the door and composed herself before opening the door. May blushed as she stared at her rival in the door. "Drew?" May saw what he was wearing. It was a black short sleeve shirt with tan cargo shorts. Drew frowned as he entered the room. "What's wrong?" May asked as Drew locked the door behind him.

"I could've sworn I took off your shorts yesterday." Drew said. May blushed.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May asked. Drew came closer to her and pushed her lightly on the bed. He hovered over her and put his hands under her skirt again.

"What do you think?" Drew asked as he grabbed the end of her biker shorts again, but this time he grabbed her underwear too. He pulled both of the clothing items off. May felt his hands trace her figure. "Relax May." Drew whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing. May shivered as he continued. Drew went lower and started kissing her jawbone and moved slowly towards her mouth. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and lifted her by her waist as he slid the shirt off. May moaned softly as Drew cupped her cheek with his hands deeping the kiss.

"Drew..." May mumbled. Drew parted from the kiss and looked down at the brunette. "Why is it I'm naked and not you?" May asked. Drew smirked and pulled down for a kiss. May kissed him back and didn't notice Drew taking off his shirt.

"There now we're even." Drew replied as he unhooked her bra. May moved farther up the bed and Drew followed suite after taking off his shorts. May closed her eyes waiting for a kiss, but failed to feel anything on her lips. Drew had been busy taking off May's white skirt. May pushed Drew off, but he continued to take it off, finally suceeding despite May pushing him off. May was now completely naked lying on bed.

"Drew! I was pushing you off for a reason!" May fumed. Drew smirked and slid out of his boxers revealing a six inch dick.

"And I refused to get off for a reason." Drew replied arrogantly. May pouted. Drew smirked. "You realize since your naked whatever you do it's sexy!" Drew said jumping on top of May. He had his hands on either side of May to keep him from crushing her. Drew started kissing May hard and passionate. May moaned and gave in to Drew. She wrapped her legs around Drew's waist making Drew kiss harder since her pussy and his dick came in contact. May managed to flip over and be on top of Drew. She broke free from the kiss and slid lower as she came in contact with his dick, she stopped.

May popped his dick in her mouth and began moving up and down and sliding back and forth. Drew moaned as May continued. Suddenly she stopped and slid back up to Drew's face. Drew smirked and flipped her over. He traced her figure with his hands and lowered slowly kissing everything on the way down. May giggled, but it was turned into a moan as Drew began licking her pussy. He kissed it every other time and finally he started sucking at it. Drew stuck his tounge in her pussy and licked the inside. May pulled away and started humping Drew as she kissed him frantically.

"Someone's horny." Drew taunted as he sucked around her stomach and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. He grabbed his shorts and May puted as she sat up.

"What are you doing?" May asked. Drew smirked.

"I'm suppose to meet Paul to train in an hour." Drew said looking at the time. May frowned.

"Wait! I have a suprise for you!" May said as an idea dawned on her. Drew quirked an eyebrow before nodding.

"Fine. You have five mintues." Drew said. May nodded. She went inside the bathroom and popped her head out.

"Go on the bed and close your eyes." May comanded. Drew sighed and laid down on the bed fully aware he was still naked. He shoved some of May clothes under the bed in case she was planning to ditch him naked. Drew heard the bathroom door open and he felt May on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked. May grabbed his dick. Drew was about to open his eyes, when she yelled at him.

"No looking!" May scolded. Drew felt like rolling his eyes as he sighed and let May continue. "Okay! You can look!" May said cheerfully. Drew looked down and realized he was wearing a condom.

"May?" Drew questioned. May looked up at him seductivly. Drew saw her coming up to him as if she were a cheetah and he was the prey.

"Drewy... You have a choice." May said tracing circles on his chest. "You can go with Paul and train, or you can stay here with me..." May trailed off as she gently kissed his bare chest. Drew rolled his eyes.

_'What straight man would choose training over this?'_ Drew thought as he made May go directly on top of him.

May smirked with an evil glint in her eyes as she lowered herself over him. Drew grabbed May and forced her to go faster. May moaned in pleasure and pain. Drew flipped on top of her and went up and down, planting kisses on her everywhere he could. After awhile Drew went further in causing May's inner walls to break and have blood coming out. May ignored this and continued moaning.

"Harder!" May shouted without thinking. Drew smirked and flipped so May was on top. May bounced up and down harder and harder. Drew slowed May down to a steady bounce and titled his head in order to reach her breast.

Drew licked at her left nipple until it became hard, the titled his head the other way to suck the right one.

May and Drew sat in bed with the covers up to theur chests. Drew had his arm around May's waist while May was cuddling up to Drew. Drew stood up and walked over to his clothes. He grabbed that along with new clothes for both May and himself.

"What now, Drew?" May asked frowning. Drew threw the clothesz into the bathroom along with two towels.

"We need to shower and since I'm in a rush, you and I will have to do it together." Drew purred in May's ear. Before May coild object, Drew carrued her into the shower. Drew applied shampoo to his wet hair, keeping May close to him. May ignored Drew and hummed while she took her shower.

Drew and May didn't take long. Soon both were dressed and leaving the pokecenter.

Drew and May walked over to a small park.

"I ddon't want to train with you and Paul!" May whined. Drew chuckled and wrapped his arm around May's thin waist.

"Don't worry. Paul's new girlfriend is there." Drew replied. "Her name is Dawn. She's kinda cute." Drew smirked. May tore away.

"WHAT!" May shouted. Drew pulled her back in.

"Don't worry... you're the only beuatiful sexy trainer here." Drew pecked her on the lips before letting go. May blushed, but before she could speak, Drew did. "Besides me. No one is sexier than me." Drew smirked. May pouted and reached the two trainers. Paul was there with Dawn on his lap and both laid against the tree.

"Hey Dawn!" May greeted. Dawn perked up and got off from Paul's lap to greet May with a hug.

"Hi! Oh my God! Are you two together?" Dawn gushed. Paul smirked and looked over at Drew. Drew pecked her on the cheek and May flushed.

"You could say that." Drew smirked. Paul walked over to the group and grabbed Dawn for a passionate kiss. Dawn was clearly dazed from the kiss.

"What's up?" Paul greeted. Drew nodded in return. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

"Who's the top two sexiest trainers here?" Dawn asked. May followed suite as she hugged Drew and looked up at him seductivly. Paul and Drew smirked at each other before responding.

"Us." They anwsered slyly. Drew's and Pau;'s smirk faltered as they saw the girls with their own smirk.

"Oh, then you won't mind if you get your sexy asses..." Dawn trailed off as she unhooked herself from Paul. May slipped away from Drew and continued for Dawn.

"In bed with someone else." May and Dawn smirked and began to walk away. Drew and Paul followed their smirks.

"Okay. Hey Paul those two girls were checking us out yesterday." Drew started. Paul looked at the girls from the corner of his eyes to see them stop.

"Yeah. I'm sure they won't mind getting into bed with our sexy asses." Paul smirked walking away. May turned to glare at Drew. Dawn looked at Paul with shocked eyes.

"You wouldn't!" May and Dawn cried. Drew smirked and Paul walked away ignoring his girlfriend.

"Watch us." Drew stated flatly as he walked to a group of girls. May and Dawn grabbed their boyfriends' arms.

"No! You watch this!" Dawn cried as Paul and Drew turned. May and Dawn went up to a group of guys and took a paper from their bras. "Call us!" Dawn called as she walked to another group of boys.

"Wait!" Paul and Drew cried. May and Dawn smirked. They won.

"Yes?" May asked innocently. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"You're the sexiest girl here." Drew whispered before he smirked. "Oh and there were no other girls." Drew played with her hair. Paul came behind Dawn and wrapped her in an embrace.

"The sexiest girl is in my arms." Paul said. "Now that you know there's no other girls, do we get treats?" Paul asked. Drew smirked bringin May closer. Both girls pulled away at the same time. And in unison they smirked and said:

"Liars don't get treats."

With that, Paul and Drew blew off training to chase the girls who ran away giggling.


End file.
